The End
by Odddollar
Summary: One shot. Takes place immediately after Blood of Olympus. Leo returns to Camp Half-Blood with Calypso and Festus.


**Author's note: Takes place immediately after the end of Blood of Olympus. I just finished rereading the Heroes of Olympus series. I didn't particularly like the cliff hanger it ended on, so I decided to add on to it.**

* * *

 _Leo's perspective_

Calypso and I had been flying for days now. The first time we stopped, it was in Athens (ugh). I still don't know how I went from Athens to Camp Half-Blood to Ogygia to Athens again. It's not my favourite place.

Once we'd set down, Calypso went off to find food while I repaired Festus's belly. I separated his fused body plates, beat out the bent panels and oiled his new wings. Does Gaia know how long I spent rebuilding his body, then she and Octavian come along and almost destroy him, AGAIN! How ungrateful of them.

Also, thanks Octavian for killing yourself. Saves me (and everyone else) the effort. Calypso had returned, we'd eaten lunch (the Greeks make good Subway), I got some new clothes then we headed back to America.

Now we were flying over the Atlantic, thankful to not have been attacked by any more monsters in Greece. I reasoned that they were probably all in Tartarus after our battle with the giants and our battle at Half-Blood Hill. Good for us.

"Hey Leo, tell me about your team's quest to defeat Gaia. Just the bits after you left Ogygia, I know the rest," Calypso asked while looking at a passing plane.

"Well after I left, I sailed for some time before landing in a town, can't remember the name. The others told me they were detained by Notus after the ship was blown off course by the wind bomb thing. Notus released them and the found me in the town where I landed about a day earlier. We then sailed to Epirus and entered the House of Hades. Some Roman zombies attacked us, then we were separated by a cave-in. Hazel defeated the sorceress Pasiphäe and Hecate showed up to fight Clytius as well. Percy and Annabeth…" I was interrupted by Calypso scoffing at my mention of Annabeth. I knew that she still held a grudge against Percy for leaving her. Must not like Annabeth for the same reason.

I continued "Anyway, they cut the chains holding the Doors of Death in place, had a fight with Tartarus, then got in a cosmic elevator and came back to the mortal world. Well, as mortal as the House of Hades can get. We went to some evil spirit party, Jason got stabbed, Juno showed up and told us to go to Olympia to capture Nike (not the shoe brand). At Olympia, Percy, Frank, Hazel and I captured Nike. She told us one of us was going to die and we need the Physician's Cure which consisted of Pylosian Mint which Frank retrieved later, the heartbeat of the chained god, which Annabeth and Piper got, and the Curse of Delos, which I obtained from Apollo. We headed to Epidaurus to find Apollo's son. He made us the cure. We reached Athens, fought the giants. Percy's nosebleed awoke Gaia. Got god slapped back to Camp Half-Blood. The Roman army was prepared to destroy our camp, then Gaia showed up. I swooped in on Festus, picked her up and flew higher. Jason and Piper joined me. Piper lulled Gaia asleep again and Jason and her landed back in camp. Then Octavian fired an Imperial Gold bomb at me, Festus and Gaia. I died, Gaia was exploded and Festus was melted. Festus injected me with the cure and I was alive again. We flew to nowhere in particular and ended up at Ogygia. And here we are."

"Wow, ok, I missed a lot in the time you were gone." Calypso said.

We started to descend when the American coastline appeared. A few minutes later I saw the Athena Parthenos on the crescent of Half-Blood Hill, just where it should be. The cabins and Big House came into view next.

"This, is Camp Half-Blood," I said gesturing to the valley now below us. Calypso gasped, looking over the edge of Festus. The camp was a hive of activity, the Onagers were being disassembled by some Hephaestus campers. The Demeter kids were filling in the trenches dug by the Romans and Jason and Percy were lifting large planks of wood to repair the damaged Big House.

There was a cry from below. "DRAGON ATTACK! Man the ballista!"

A camper on patrol had spotted us and obviously thought we were a dragon coming to attack. Nope, just your friendly neighbourhood flying bronze beast.

The ballista fired, the projectiles coming straight at us. We dodged them when someone from below shouted "STOP!"

* * *

 _Piper's perspective_

I was helping Will Solace with some of the more injured patients after the Gaia battle when someone shouted "DRAGON ATTACK! Man the ballista!". I ran outside to see a large beast about half a mile away, descending on our camp. The ballistae fired, sending flaming projectiles at the dragon. It dodged all of them.

As the dragon got closer, I saw a flash of bronze on its flank. _Could it be?_ I thought.

"STOP!" I yelled "Look, it's made of bronze!"

The ballista stopped firing and the gunners looked at the dragon. Sure enough, it was a bronze dragon, and there's only one bronze dragon anyone knows of.

Festus

Festus came to rest on the shore of the beach. On the top was someone that made me close and rub my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Leo wasn't dead.

He jumped off the back of Festus, patting his side. I started sprinting towards him then bowled him over in a hug.

"Leo, you're not dead!" I cried

"I might be in a minute if you don't let me, breathe!" he panted

I lessened my grip when Percy and Jason ran over, having dropped their building materials. They too tackled Leo in a hug.

"LEO!" Annabeth came screaming down from the statue. When she got closer I saw she was angry. When she got to him she punched his shoulder, saying "How could you leave us like that?!"

Chiron came over to see what all the fuss was about. When he spotted the bronze dragon now dozing on the field, he picked up speed to come and meet us.

"All right you lot, give him some space," he said

We all climbed out of what had now become a dog pile. I was the first to speak, "Leo, where have you been? How did you survive that blast?"

"Short answer; I didn't. I put the real cure in Festus. I planned to destroy Gaia with my fire. Guess Octavian helped in one way. The blast killed me and we were thrown somewhere in the world. Festus injected me with the cure and I was alive again. That astrolabe Odysseus built guided us back to Ogygia where I picked up Calypso," Leo gestured to the beautiful girl standing behind him with a grin on her face. I guess this is the first time she's left her island in thousands of years.

A chorus of "Hello"s were spoken to Calypso before Jason spoke.

"Leo, I hope you're a fast runner," he said

"Why?" Leo replied

"Cause we're all going to kill you for dying!" he yelled.

With that, we spent the rest of the day chasing Leo around camp, trying to strangle him.

* * *

 **Author's note: This is just a short story I wrote in an afternoon. Hope you liked it. P.S. Check out the Trials of Apollo series for more adventures** i **n the Percy Jackson world.**


End file.
